C'est pas faux
by Kiell
Summary: Crossover LOTR/Kaamelott. Après s'être proposé pour traverser une porte dimensionnelle, le seigneur Perceval se retrouve coincé en Terre du Milieu. Le voici doté de deux oreilles pointues, d'une agilité incroyable et... d'une maladresse hors du commun. Devenu un elfe, il est embarqué malgré lui dans une guerre qu'il ne comprend pas.
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous ! :D**

**Voici une nouvelle fanfiction sur deux univers que j'adore mais qui sont profondemment différents. J'ai nommé : Kaamelott et Le Seigneur des anneaux ! J'ai quand même un peu hésiter à poster ce truc sur le site mais finalement je me suis lancée. :D Je le dit tout de suite, ce crossover n'est absolument pas à prendre au sérieux. xD Je l'écris juste pour déconner, il y aura peut-être des trucs pas très logique et complètement absurde et je ne respecterai peut-être pas certains passages ou détails de l'oeuvre ('fin ça reste des ''peut-être'').**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. ;) **

**Prologue **

En plein cœur de la forêt de Camelot, un roi s'impatientait.

Devant une grande arche de pierre vieillie par le temps et quasi recouverte de lierre, le bon Roi Arthur tapotait du pied, les sourcils froncés, fixant ses deux enchanteurs. Près de lui se trouvait le seigneur Perceval, une pomme dans une main et un couteau dans l'autre, regardant les magiciens se crêper le chignon, sans vraiment trop comprendre la situation.

- Bon vous allez vous décider oui ?! s'énerva Arthur. Est-ce que ce truc amène sur un plan démonique ou pas ?!

- Mais oui ! Ça fait deux heures que je vous le dis ! fit Elias de Kelliwic'h.

- Mais non ça ne mène pas vers un plan démonique, môsieur Elias ! s'écria à son tour Merlin.

- Raah j'en ai marre mais j'en ai marre ! Qui est-ce qui m'a foutu des enchanteurs pareils ?!

- Les portes démoniaques c'est pas comme ça, déclara Merlin en faisant le fier.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? répliqua tout de suite son rival sur un ton mauvais.

- C'est bon, j'arrête le tire, on rentre à Camelot.

- Et pour les démons ?

- Et ben on avisera !

- Non mais attendez, intervint Perceval en mâchant un morceau de pomme. Si ça se trouve ce machin c'est une porte dimensionnelle. Un genre de truc qui nous emmène sur un autre plan.

Il y eut un blanc pendant un instant.

- Oui Perceval, c'est une porte dimensionnelle, fit Arthur en lui adressant un large sourire _–forcé-_. C'est ce qu'on rabâche depuis tout à l'heure !

- Mais non, vous parliez de démons et tout.

Le Roi soupira longuement en fermant les yeux puis regarda à nouveau son chevalier.

- Ce qu'on ignore c'est si cette porte mène vers un endroit rempli de démons. Voilà pourquoi on est dans la forêt à se geler les miches depuis deux heures !

- Ah d'accord, non mais je n'avais pas compris ça.

- Oui 'fin vous ne comprenez jamais rien…

- Bon bah alors on fait quoi du coup ? demanda Merlin.

- Ah mais vous n'allez pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! On rentre à Camelot !

- Hé si vous voulez moi je passe à travers, fit Perceval.

Ses trois compagnons le fixèrent étonnés. Etonnés par le courage dont il faisait preuve… Inconscient et stupide.

- Pardon ?

- Je fais un petit tour, je reviens et hop comme ça on est fixé.

- A chaque fois que vous l'ouvrez on s'attend à ce que vous disiez des trucs complètements con, mais là… C'est extrême.

- C'est bon sire, ça fait déjà trois fois que je passe à travers ces machins. Je connais le terrain maintenant.

- Connaître le terrain ? Mais vous tombez jamais au même endroit avec ces machins, comment voulez-vous connaître le terrain ?

- Non mais c'est bon sire, tout va bien. Je suis devenu un pro, je ne risque rien. A chaque fois je suis revenu.

- Un de ces quatre il va vous arriver des bricoles à vous…

- Bon bah alors j'y vais ?

- Bah qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? …Allez-y, on verra bien.

Perceval sortit son épée et passa sous l'arche de pierre, sans sourcilier. A peine de l'autre côté, il disparut. Laissant derrière lui son Roi et les deux enchanteurs, qu'il n'était même pas sûr de revoir un jour.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il fallait vraiment le laisser y aller ? Demanda Merlin au Roi.

- Bah pour une fois qu'il pouvait servir à quelque chose, j'allais pas lui dire non…

- Ouais bah maintenant il doit sans doute être entrain de se faire bouffer par des démons, fit remarquer Elias comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a pas de démons ! s'énerva de nouveau Merlin.

oOo

De l'autre côté de la porte, Perceval se retrouva en plein milieu d'un petit chemin en terre battu. Il tourna sur lui-même et s'aperçut que la seule chose qui l'entourait n'était que des arbres à perte de vue. Il n'y avait personne, il était seul au beau milieu de nulle part et il n'y avait aucun truc, babiole, chose à ramener à Camelot.

Il refit un tour, mais cette fois-ci, contrairement aux trois autres fois, pas moyen de localiser le passage pour retourner au Royaume de Logres.

- Sire ! Vous m'entendez ?! cria-t-il.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

- Oh putain… dit-il en se rendant compte dans quel pétrin il venait de se mettre. …Et puis je sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble un démon moi…

Soudain un drôle de murmure fredonna à ses oreilles. C'était les paroles d'une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas _–et pourtant il en connaissait- _ Il se retourna et vit au loin une charrette tirée par un canasson qui s'avançait sur le sentier. A son bord se trouvait un vieil homme à la longue barbe grise et muni d'un grand chapeau pointu de la même couleur.

Plus la carriole s'approchait du chevalier et plus il se demandait s'il ne devait pas prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais d'un côté, il trouva que l'allure de l'inconnu se rapprochait grandement de celle du druide Merlin, ce qui le mit en confiance. Un homme pareil ne pourrait lui faire de mal _–A moins qu'il ne dise une grosse connerie-_. Alors se basant sur sa déduction, Perceval rangea son arme et attendit que le vieillard arrive à sa hauteur.

**Voilà ! Alors comment ce cher Perceval va-t-il ce dépatouiller ?**

**J'espère que ça vous a donné envie de lire la suite.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. :)**

**Bye~**


	2. L'elfe amnésique

**Salut ! :D**

**Alors je voulais dire merci à tout ceux qui ont lu mon prologue, je ne pensais pas que ça provoquerait un tel engouement. :D Vos reviews étaient franchement sympas.**

**Sinon pour les fautes (désolé Strider) je m'excuse, mais il y aura toujours deux trois erreurs d'inattention. J'essaie de faire mon possible pour les éradiquer. Mais si vous en voyez n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et je les corrigerai de suite. ;)**

**Donc voici le chapitre 1, j'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 1 : L'efle amnésique**

Le seigneur Perceval ne bougea pas d'un poil. La charrette arriva à sa hauteur et le vieil homme tira sur les rênes pour arrêter son cheval. Il regarda le chevalier de haut en bas, en relevant légèrement son chapeau.

- Heu… Salut, fit Perceval. Est-ce que vous savez comment je peux retourner à Camelot ?

- Comment ? lui répondit l'inconnu en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

- Ah non mais si en même temps j'tombe sur des vieux clodos qui ne comprennent rien à rien ça va pas le faire, marmonna-t-il.

- Un problème seigneur elfe ? lui demanda le vieux en fronçant désormais les sourcils, après avoir entendu ce qu'avait marmonné le chevalier.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi ce nom moisi ? Je m'appelle Perceval moi, pas Elfe.

Un drôle de silence s'installa. Le vieillard ne savait comment réagir face à l'étonnante absurdité de son interlocuteur.

- Mon but n'était pas de vous offenser, cela n'était qu'une marque de respect car vous êtes un elfe.

- Un quoi ?

- Un elfe, répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois déstabilisé.

- Je ne connais pas ce mot là, avoua Perceval en levant les épaules. A chaque fois on me dit « Perceval vous êtes un gros con », « Perceval vous êtes un zéro » mais là un elfe, jamais entendu…

Le barbu le regarda avec de grands yeux.

Un coup sur la tête ! Voilà l'explication ! Pensa-t-il. Le pauvre elfe avait dû trébucher et se cogner la tête sur une grosse pierre. Sinon comment pourrait-il ignorer sa condition et débiter des choses sans queue ni tête ?

Il reprit son calme légendaire et caressa sa barbe. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour cet elfe amnésique, c'était de l'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

- Un elfe, commença-t-il à expliquer, est un être immortel doté d'une adresse et de sens surdéveloppés, et possédant pour particularité physique, des oreilles pointues.

Perceval le regarda un instant sans rien dire et donna l'air de réfléchir.

-… Pour l'adresse et les sens surdéveloppés je dis pas, dit-il en gonflant légèrement son torse. Mais pour les oreilles, faut quand même avoir un sacré paquet de merde dans les mirettes.

Et il se mit à rigoler tout seul, tandis que l'inconnu le regardait d'un air blasé.

- Vos oreilles sont belles et bien pointues messire.

Le visage du chevalier se figea, puis il porta ses mains à ses oreilles. Le vieil homme ne put déchiffrer sont expression avant de l'entendre hurler de terreur. Son cri n'en finissait pas et devenait de plus en plus aigue au fur et à mesure qu'il perdait du souffle. Le vieux attrapa son bâton et lui donna un coup sur la tête, au risque de lui faire perdre un peu plus la mémoire.

- Hé oh ! Calmez-vous ou vous allez réussir à ameuter une horde de troll ! s'écria-t-il.

Perceval se stoppa net et mit ses mains sur sa tête en sentant la douleur du coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Oh putain… Je suis sûr que c'est les aubergines d'hier soir, ça m'a refilé une saloperie !

- N'ayez crainte, ce n'est point une maladie.

- Ah bon… Bah là je pige vraiment rien…

- Je vois que votre perte de mémoire est sérieuse.

- Mais j'ai pas perdu la mémoire.

- Bien sûr… Bon je ne vais pas vous laisser là à errer, venez avec moi.

En entendant la proposition du vieillard, Perceval fit un pas en arrière et lui lança un regard suspicieux.

- Attendez, faudrait peut-être pas me prendre pour une bille là ! Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un démon ?

- Peut-être parce que j'aurais essayé de vous tuer au lieu de vous prêter main forte, soupira le barbu.

- Ouais, ça se tient…

- Bon aller, montez à l'arrière et faites attention aux fusées.

Perceval se précipita dans la charrette, faisant attention de ne pas écraser de drôles d'objets qui devaient sans aucun doute être les fusées dont parlait le vieux barbu.

- Alors comme ça votre nom c'est Perceval ?

- Perceval de Galles, précisa-t-il.

- Quel nom étrange pour un elfe…

- Et vous ?

- Je me nomme Gandalf.

- Ah, j'aurais pourtant dit Merlin, moi…

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Bah la longue barbe, la robe, tout ça…

Gandalf ne prit même pas le temps de comprendre le rapport et secoua les rênes pour faire avancer son cheval.

- Et donc vous aviez dit que Camelot c'était par où ?

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel.

- Ah…

La carriole avançait de nouveau sur le petit sentier.

Une longue route attendait encore les deux voyageurs et Gandalf avait la désagréable sensation que son voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos.

**oOo**

**Chapitre 1 : L'elfe amnésique terminé ! :D**

**Gandalf s'est trouvé un compagnon de route pour tromper son ennuie xD**

**N'hésité pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Bye~**


	3. La croisade

**Hey ! :D Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Un grand merci à Lili, Maren, Geasseur et à toutes les autres personnes qui ont lu ce crossover. Vous êtes super classe ! :3**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 2 : La croisade**

Cela faisait deux jours que Gandalf avait récupéré Perceval sur le bord de la route. Deux jours de longues discussions, parfois à sens unique, parfois complètement absurdes… Le magicien en profita pour essayer de connaître mieux cet étrange elfe au langage indigne des Bels Gens, mais il ne fut pas plus renseigné. D'ailleurs, en parlant de langage, il fut surpris d'apprendre que l'elfe ne parlait pas un traitre mot d'elfique. C'était tout à fait impensable… Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Perceval de Galles.

Puis, au fur et à mesure, Gandalf se trouva amené à s'interroger sur l'origine de son compagnon. Son physique n'avait rien de commun avec les autres elfes de la Terre du Milieu.

- Des cheveux argentés, le teint laiteux, les yeux bleus… Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, déclara Gandalf en se frottant le menton. Vous êtes un elfe de Lune.

- Un elfe de… ? demanda Perceval, les sourcils froncés, tout en mangeant un crouton de pain.

- De Lune, répéta le magicien. Mais la question est pourquoi êtes-vous là, alors que votre peuple a quitté la Terre du Milieu pour les Terres Immortelles, il y a de ça des millénaires…

- Ah mais moi si je suis là c'était juste pour voir s'il y avait des démons de l'autre côté.

- Je vois… Mais où sont vos congénères ? Vous n'avez pas traversé la mer seul ?

- Si mon bon monsieur ! Les autres, ils avaient les pétoches !

- Les pétoches ? fit Gandalf outré.

- Oui ! Alors moi j'ai dit au Roi « C'est bon vous enquiquinez pas, j'vais aller voir » et me voilà.

- Je suis impressionné… dommage que ce coup sur la tête vous ait rendu un peu… bizarre.

- Non mais ce qui m'embête, c'est que je me suis rendu indispensable pour beaucoup trop de monde au château et j'ai peur qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas.

- Donc si je comprends bien, vous faites une sorte de croisade contre le mal…

- Heu… c'est pas faux, hésita Perceval en entendant le mot croisade.

- Une aide des elfes de Lune est plus que bienvenue... Surtout par les temps qui courent… finit par dire le magicien d'une voix sombre.

- Les temps qui courent ? répéta Perceval.

- Oui, mais vous êtes sans doute déjà au courant, des forces maléfiques qui envahissent peu à peu la Terre du Milieu.

- Ah oui, les temps qui courent ! s'exclama l'efle comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination. Non mais d'accord, c'est une image c'est ça ?

- Une image ?

- Bah oui, le temps ne peut pas courir, bouger, tout ça, il n'est pas paléolithique.

- Ah oui ! Une image ! Oui ! fit Gandalf en comprenant enfin ce que voulait dire son compagnon. Bon Dieu, vous allez vraiment me faire perdre mes cheveux vous… Et puis c'est palpable que l'on dit.

- Pourquoi ? Ça ne veut pas dire la même chose paléolithique ?

- Oh non.

- Ah…

Gandalf se réjouit de l'excellente nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Valinor avait donc décidé d'offrir leur aide aux peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Quoi que, en observant bien Perceval, il se demanda si les Valars n'avaient pas plutôt décidé de se moquer d'eux. Mais bon, il fallait bien se débrouiller avec ce qu'on avait sous la main.

Puis, voulant remanier au manque de connaissances de l'elfe _–sûrement dû à sa perte de mémoire-_, Gandalf se mit en tête de lui apprendre l'elfique… Au grand désespoir de Perceval.

-_ Concentrez-vous un peu sacre bleu, cela va bien vous revenir !_ Insista le vieux magicien en langage elfique.

- Non mais arrêtez ! supplia le chevalier. C'est bon, je sais déjà ni lire ni écrire, alors apprendre une nouvelle langue, bonsoir !

- _Tête de mule !_

- Je m'en fous ! Je vous entends plus ! cria Perceval en se bouchant les oreilles.

- Vous n'êtes pas croyable… capitula le barbu.

Un silence de mort s'imposa entre les deux compagnons.

Au bout de quelques heures, ils arrivèrent en vue d'étranges habitations creusées dans le sol. La charrette rencontra le long du chemin bon nombre de petits êtres, lançant des regards surpris et parfois bien noirs.

- Nous entrons enfin en Comté, fit Gandalf avec un petit sourire. Excusez le regard des hobbits, mais ils n'ont pas l'habitude de croiser des étrangers et encore moins des elfes sur leurs terres.

Perceval hocha de la tête pour montrer _–faire croire-_ qu'il avait parfaitement compris.

- Je ne vous ai pas encore dévoilé la raison de notre venue ici.

- C'était pas pour acheter des fromages ?

- Non. Je ne vous en ai pas encore parlé.

- Ah bon…

- Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour la fête d'anniversaire d'un vieil ami.

- Super, j'adore les anniversaires !

La charrette continua d'avancer entre les champs et les bosquets de fleurs qui s'étendaient devant eux. Dans moins d'une heure, ils arriveraient enfin à destination.

**oOo**

**To be continued...**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ou au moins fait sourire. :)**

**Sinon pour l'histoire des elfes de Lune qui sont partis en Terres Immortelles, c'est moi qui ai inventé ça ('fin, il me semble pas qu'il y avait des elfes de Lune dans les oeuvres de Tolkien...)**

**Le moment de l'anniversaire de Bilbon arrive bientôt, au plus grand plaisir de certain hein ? ;)**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :D**

**On se retrouve au chapitre suivant.**


	4. Les hobbits ne sont pas des mendiants

**Salut ! :D**

**Ca faisait longtemps hein ? Mais c'est parce que j'étais en vacances. ^^' Enfin bref voici le chapitre 3.**

**Et encore merci pour tous vos reviews ! ;D**

**Bonne lecture.**

**\o/**

**Chapitre 3 : Les hobbits ne sont pas des mendiants !**

Gandalf et Perceval s'approchaient peu à peu d'Hobbitbourg. Il faisait beau et chaud en cette après-midi du mois de septembre. Le paysage qui défilait sous les yeux des deux voyageurs était des plus apaisants et les habitants qu'ils rencontraient sur leur passage dégageaient une vraie joie de vivre. L'atmosphère qui régnait ici plu aussitôt à notre chevalier-elfe.

- Nous arrivons bientôt, déclara le magicien.

- Vous pensez que je pourrais chanter quelque chose lors de l'anniversaire de votre ami ? demanda Perceval.

- Et bien… Je pense que oui. Mon ami Bilbon sera très certainement honoré qu'un elfe chante quelques vers pour sa fête.

- J'aime bien chanter. Avec mon ami Karadoc on faisait des canons et on les chantait au Roi… Je crois qu'il aimait bien, chuchota le chevalier en se penchant vers Gandalf.

- Oh, si votre roi apprécie votre poésie, je suis sûr qu'elle ne peut être que magnifique, fit le vieux magicien impressionné.

- Pour sûr, ça me changeait de chez moi, parce que ma grand-mère elle me balançait toujours des navets dans la mouille...

Gandalf lança un regard navré à Perceval. Finalement il valait peut-être mieux ne pas prendre trop au sérieux les dires de cet elfe pas très net.

Tout d'un coup, un jeune hobbit déboula en haut d'une bute et regarda les passagers de la charrette.

- Vous êtes en retard ! dit-il en croisant les bras.

- Un magicien n'est jamais en retard, Frodon Sacquet, dit le magicien en tirant sur les rênes. Ni en avance d'ailleurs, il arrive précisément à l'heure prévue.

Perceval leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement ennuyé par la scène. Il fouilla dans l'une de ses poches de veste et ressortit trois piécettes. Il soupira et lança les pièces aux pieds du hobbit. Celui-ci lui lança un regard surpris et remplit d'incompréhension.

- Mais Perceval qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? dit Gandalf, effaré.

- Quoi ? C'est pas un clodo qui vient nous casser les mirabelles pour de l'argent ?

- Absolument pas !

- Ah… répondit simplement Perceval.

- Vous alors !

- Excusez-moi, je vous ai pris pour un mendiant, dit-il au hobbit. Mais les pieds nus comme ça, ça peut prêter à confusion.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Frodon en sautant dans la charrette.

- Vous devriez mettre des bottes…

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir Gandalf !

- …Ou des sandales si vous préférez…

- Moi de même mon cher Frodon. Pour rien au monde je ne raterais l'anniversaire de votre vieil oncle Bilbon.

- Je vois que vous êtes venu avec un ami, dit le hobbit en adressant un sourire au chevalier.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un ami à vrai dire… Quoi qu'il en soit, Frodon Sacquet je vous présente Perceval.

- Perceval de Galles, précisa le concerné.

- Enchanté.

Ils se donnèrent une poignée de main et Frodon remarqua les oreilles pointues qui dépassaient de la chevelure argentée de Perceval.

- Oh vous êtes un elfe ? demanda le jeune hobbit, les yeux ébahis.

- Non, répondit Perceval catégoriquement.

Gandalf se pencha vers Frodon et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Si si c'est un elfe.

- Mais… ? fit-il dérouté.

Le vieux magicien fixa Frodon et leva les yeux au ciel tout en faisant des ronds avec sa main près de sa tête, pour lui faire comprendre que Perceval était complètement barré.

- Je vous expliquerez, finit-il par dire.

Gandalf et Frodon se mirent à discuter ensemble de choses qui n'intéressaient pas vraiment Perceval. Jusqu'à ce que Frodon vienne à dire que le vieux magicien se faisait désormais appelé « trouble paix » en Comté.

- Bah ne vous inquiétez pas, ça peut arriver à tous le monde, lui dit Perceval.

- Merci, répondit Gandalf touché par le fait que l'elfe essayé de le réconforter, même si ce surnom l'amusé plus qu'autre chose.

- Moi aussi ça m'arrive d'être un « trouble pet » mais ça c'est quand je mange trop d'haricots.

Le vieux barbu fronça les sourcils en direction de Frodon et se dernier haussa les épaules montrant que lui non plus ne comprenait pas.

Ils furent interrompus par des cris d'enfants qui couraient vers la carriole.

- Gandalf ! C'est Gandalf !

- Les fusées de feu Gandalf ! s'exclamèrent les petits hobbits en souriant de toutes leurs dents.

- Ils sont à vous tous ces marmots ? demanda Perceval à Gandalf.

- Bien sûr que non !

Frodon laissa s'échappé un petit rire en s'imaginant Gandalf père de famille.

- Vous ne devriez pas faire attendre plus longtemps vos admirateurs, fit Frodon en souriant.

Gandalf hocha de la tête et un de ses feux d'artifice éclata en millier de petites étoiles lumineuses. Les enfants crièrent de joie en sautant sur place, Frodon et Gandalf rigolaient doucement et les autres hobbits aux alentours souriaient, amusés par les belles fusées du magicien. Seul Perceval était resté bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

- Tout va bien Perceval ? demanda Gandalf.

- C'était quoi ces machins ?!

- Ce sont des feux d'artifice, vous n'en avez jamais vu ?

- Non. Mais moi je ne touche pas trop à la magie...

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez eu peur ?

- Mais ça c'est le genre de truc qui vous pète au cigare en moins de deux ! J'vais vous dire, moins j'en vois mieux je me porte.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui n'apprécie pas vos fusées Gandalf, dit Frodon.

- Moi également.

En arrivant à Hobbitbourg, Frodon descendit de la charrette, laissant les deux voyageurs continuer leur chemin. Il leur adressa un dernier signe de la main et disparut entre les maisons.

Gandalf arrêta son cheval devant une petite maison où il y était inscrit « Cul-de-Sac » sur une pancarte. Ils descendirent et le magicien alla frapper à la porte.

- Nous sommes chez votre ami ? demanda le chevalier.

- En effet, lui répondit Gandalf, surpris que l'elfe n'ait pas dit de bêtise_ –pour une fois-_. Oh et temps que j'y pense, Bilbon aussi ne porte pas de chaussures, comme tous les hobbits de la Comté par ailleurs, mais ça ne fait pas de lui un mendiant. Alors pas de lancé de piécette, d'accord ?

- Heu… d'accord.

Gandalf frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte.

- Nous ne recevons plus de visiteurs, qu'ils soient ami ou de simple relation, fit une vois derrière la porte.

- Et que faites-vous des très vieux amis ?

Tout de suite, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un vieux hobbit _–pieds nus-_ qui se jeta dans les bras du magicien.

- Mon cher Gandalf ! dit-il.

- Bilbon comme je suis heureux de vous revoir.

- Bonjour, fit Perceval à côté.

- Ah oui, Bilbon je vous présente Perceval de Galles, un elfe que j'ai rencontré sur le chemin.

- _Oh c'est_ _un honneur pour moi que d'accueillir un elfe dans ma demeure. Je me nomme Bilbon Sacquet, soyez le bienvenue, _dit le hobbit en langage elfique tout en s'inclinant devant Perceval.

- Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer ! Je pige pas un broc de ce que vous bavez !

- Oui c'est vrai, Perceval ne sait plus parler elfique, expliqua Gandalf.

- Vraiment ? demanda Bilbon étonné.

- C'est une longue histoire…

- Quoi qu'il en soit c'est un plaisir de vous avoir pour ma fête d'anniversaire seigneur Perceval.

Bilbon les fit entrer avec joie dans sa petite maison et referma la porte derrière lui, tout en jetant de petits coups d'œil à droite et à gauge, vérifiant que les Sacquet de Besace n'étaient pas dans les parages.

**\o/**

**Et voilà ! :D Alors ? Des avis ?**

**Promis, la fête d'anniversaire sera au chapitre suivant ! ;)**

**Bye ~**


End file.
